Sunset
by FallenxAngel413
Summary: Kagome fell for her fiancee for the wrong reasons. Can Inuyasha help her before it's too late? Will the past repeat? One-shot AU


Sunset

Summary: Kagome fell for her fiancee for the wrong reasons. Can Inuyasha help her before it's too late? Will the past repeat? One-shot AU

* * *

Snow fell lightly, making the forests seem frozen in time. There was a beautiful nothingness all around her. It made her feel emptier.

A pale hand rested against the rough bark of a nearby tree, making a cutting feeling in her palm as she caught her breath. Her lungs filled with biting cold air as she gulped it down. Her breath kept hitching with each intake as she fell to her knees, the snow instantly wetting the legs of her sweats. Though she hadn't noticed as warmer tears trickled off her cheeks.

Hot blood stained the pure white snow, reminding her of someone who always wore those colors. The thought of him made her feel like a dark chasm had opened beneath her and swallowed her in. Forever falling, the fear of hitting the ground making her too stunned to breath. Darkness stole her vision.

Dizzily, she fell face-first on the ground. Shutting her eyes, she cried, she screamed, she fell into agony until her voice was hoarse, her touch was numb.

The forests were quiet again.

* * *

Months before, she smiled at the man who stole her heart. Who presented her a ring.

"Kagome Higurashi," the dark-haired man knelt on one knee in front of her, causing gasps from the people around her. "Will you marry me?"

Happy tears poured over. "Yes. Yes! Of course!"

Cheers and congratulations flew around as she embraced her fiancee, Naraku Onigumo. He smirked and kissed her neck as she nuzzled his shoulder.

Kagome grinned as she pulled away, staying in arm's length. They shared a quick kiss before their oblivious boss marched into the room and shouted to get back to work.

This was one step forward to heal the wound in his heart.

She knew Naraku when she was in high school. When he was dating her cousin, Kikyou Hidaka. They were happy and in love. The love story didn't have such a happy ending. Kikyou had killed herself by pills and alcohol eight months after they were together. It was then that everyone found out she was a month pregnant. Naraku was devastated and Kagome was _there_. Helping him heal.

Two months after the proposal, they had their own house near the small patch of woods she often liked to gaze at when the sun was setting. It was nearly a month later when it suddenly became her escape.

It was also where she met him.

* * *

Naraku was still grieving for Kikyou on the inside. He was violent when he was grieving. Always grieving.

For that reason, she never brought the topic of her departed cousin up. But it never stopped him from talking about her.

It hurt. It was painful when he would say how 'Kikyou never meant anything to me', to 'she never really loved me', to 'I love her', to 'why can't you be like her?'

She took it in stride, biting her tongue when he started his depressing stage. If she even made a sound during his lamenting, he would take it offensively and the abusing starts. There was no way she could avoid him when he finally snapped. He took his anger out on her. It happened daily now.

She stayed outside as much as she could, crying for him on the deck that faced the woods.

When blood started being drawn, she was forced to go further away. The first time he used claws on her, she panicked and ran into the forests right when the sun was setting. Blood dripped off her cheek where he slapped her, sharp points had nicked her. The red liquid mixed with the tears that fell as she ran.

Her thoughts went to happier days, when Kikyou first dated. _He_ was beautiful. Pure silver hair that was almost white was tied formally to the nape of his neck. Gorgeous golden eyes had merely glanced at her but looked at her cousin with so much love that it made her smile. Her parents were ecstatic to meet him and the voice that belonged to him gave Kagome sweet dreams until she broke up with him.

Later, to her, she admitted that he wasn't for her. She said she found someone who was.

Kagome was so distracted with the thoughts that blinded her, she ran into another person. Pieces of wood jostled and fell out of his arms.

"H-Hey! Watch it!" Ice blue eyes glared at her until he saw the blood, the tears. "Hey..."

Kagome looked away, blocking her injured cheek from his sight. "I-I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Come back here, mangy wolf, and stay still!"

She brought her gaze up to the newcomer and brown eyes widened. The name she had forgotten came to her lips. "Inuyasha..."

He looked exactly the same, except he carried a menacing look and an ax. His silver hair was out of it's low ponytail and made him look wild.

"I'll kick your ass later. Call for help!" the 'mangy wolf' barked.

"Why-" Inuyasha stopped next to him and took in Kagome. He didn't recognize her at first sight like she did. "Who the hell are you?"

"Kagome!" Naraku's voice echoed faintly behind her.

She shuddered at the voice. He had finally noticed her absence. Naraku was at her side in the next instant, hands laying on her shoulders. She looked up into dark red eyes with fright she was ashamed of.

He wiped a bit of blood and tears that was starting to trickle down her neck. "I'm so sorry, love." he whispered and made her heart ache.

The wolf cleared his throat to get the couple's attention. "Your girlfriend is bleeding, ya know."

Naraku sounded angry, but not at her, as he lied through clenched teeth. "There were wolves in our yard. One of them attacked my _fiancee_." He sounded truthful when he said, "Thankfully, I killed a couple of them. That will show them who belongs here."

The man who she ran into was instantly as angry. "You bastard! My _wolves_ belong here!"

Inuyasha shoved him when he looked like he was going to throw a punch. "He's _lying_, Kouga," he growled, "I don't scent any blood except _hers_."

Naraku smirked. Kagome kept quiet until Inuyasha finally looked at her for more than a second.

"I'd bring that cut to the clinic to be inspected for infections if I were you," he told her in an indifferent voice, "I'd also go to group therapy."

She flushed and Naraku growled. "Come on, Kagome. These mutts aren't worth our time."

Obediently, she followed, steeling herself for the heart-breaking apology he always gave her after a fight. She looked over her shoulder as Naraku lead her along. Inuyasha stared after her for a moment before Kouga shouted expletives at them, more directly to Naraku than herself.

The years-old crush she held for him slowly returned.

* * *

The next day, her day off, when Naraku went to work, she walked through the forest more calmly. She looked for Inuyasha.

Her right hand twisted the ring on the left ring finger. She loved Naraku. It was his evil side that she feared. It was definitely growing. Last night, she considered bringing _Naraku_ to therapy. She wanted to believe she could help him but it was proving difficult. Maybe he just needed outside help, someone who isn't tied to Kikyou in any way.

Her thoughts stopped when she saw him. Inuyasha was sitting on an overgrown root of a giant tree. He had a faraway look in his eyes that suggested he was lost in his thoughts. "Inuyasha!"

The dog ears on his head twitched and he blinked, looking at her. His face darkened and he stood up. "Why are you with_ him_, Kagome?" he asked outright.

She stopped a few feet away from him, looking stunned. "You remember my name?" He had only saw her a few times when Kikyou was dating him. It was surprising he remembered.

He stayed silent, glaring at her. He looked so different than how she saw him when she was sixteen. Six years ago...

Kagome took a step closer. "Naraku is my fiancee," she said, brows drawing together as she raised her left hand to show the silver band with three diamonds.

He looked angrier. "Have you learned _anything_ from when Kikyou dated him?"

She flushed. "Kikyou was obviously mentally ill! Naraku's a good man-er, demon."

Inuyasha took this information in and smirked bitterly. "You're just like her. That's exactly what she thought." He closed the distance, poking the patch gently that covered her cheek with the pad of his finger. "How is this being a 'good man'?"

Kagome was surprised he knew. "I-It was from the wolves."

He gave her a disgusted look and turned away, returning to his perch. "What do you want, Kagome?"

She looked away to the falling leaves. "I _wanted_ to talk to you after not seeing you for six years. But-'

"Is that how long it's been?" Inuyasha interrupted. "It seems much longer..."

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms and turned back. Maybe talking to him wasn't the best of plans. He obviously hated Naraku, therefore, he didn't like her.

"For the record, Kagome," Inuyasha called after her, "Wedding someone means you _love_ him, not feeling sorry for him!"

"Screw you! You know nothing about him!" she shouted, whirling on her heel to glare at him only to find him gone.

* * *

A red-head was at her doorstep a week later with a fruits basket. "Welcome to the neighborhood!" she said cheerfully. Emerald green eyes were smiling even when her smile dropped. "I'm Kouga's wife, Ayame. He told me that he met you a while ago."

Kagome nodded, "Yes," Comprehension dawned when Ayame stared at her healing cheek and she quickly replied, "There weren't any wolves. It was just... an accident..."

Ayame hummed, "Inuyasha was the one who told me 'bout that. I hope everything's okay now."

Heat rose to her cheeks. She knew exactly what Inuyasha would tell her. The truth. "Yes, yes, everything's completely fine. He's just... mourning for a cousin's death. He wasn't thinking straight that day." He was mourning for six years. Kikyou would be surprised if she knew Naraku visited her grave daily.

Green eyes widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry. After what Inuyasha told me, I seemed to come to the wrong conclusion."

Kagome smiled sadly. "Don't worry about it." She glanced at the fruits basket, "Would you like to come in?"

The other girl nodded, happy to get off the topic as she walked in.

"So, what did Inuyasha tell you?" Kagome asked after she served lemon ice tea.

"You know him? Though I wouldn't doubt it. He is your closest neighbor around here." Ayame took a sip and licked her lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's really strange. He designed and built his own house deep in the forests. He's a construction worker so it's not that surprising. I guess he just likes his privacy."

Kagome made a mental note about it for later as Ayame kept chatting.

"At night, you could see a light from his house turn on and off. Kouga was annoyed for a little while- but then again, he's always annoyed when it comes to Inuyasha." Ayame rolled her eyes. "I have no idea why they're such big rivals. Ever since Inuyasha accidentally stepped on one of the wolves tails..."

* * *

Kagome sat on the back porch while the sun was going down, an empty cup of what used to be hot chocolate sitting next to her. A dog-eared book she had already read was open in her lap so she had an excuse to what she was doing, rather than saying she's spying on a certain neighbor.

She looked slowly from left to right through the trees, looking for any sign of Inuyasha's home. Naraku was inside, doing heaven-knows-what. Last she seen him before going outside, he was looking intently at some article in the newspaper.

She refused to talk to him today after last night. When they made-love, he had called her Kikyou. Even repeated it. He had called her Kikyou all of last night, before they went to sleep, he brushed a hand against her flat stomach. She had bet he was thinking about his unborn child.

Kagome blinked away tears. He was still hurting. She can't blame him for that.

A light flashed on, dim, far, but there. A smile tugged at her lips for whatever reason.

"Kagome?"

She looked over her shoulder just as Naraku's hands made soothing, circular motions on her back, his thumbs digging gently into her skin and untying knots. "I'll be inside in a minute," she said on a moan and felt his lips kiss her temple before he went back inside.

She stared at the small light ahead for a minute before she turned in for the night.

* * *

"Having second thoughts about Naraku, yet?"

Startled, she looked up at the voice, glaring at Inuyasha, who stood on a low branch that she could probably reach if she stood and stretched for it. "Does it look like I want to talk to you? I'm still mad about what you said."

Inuyasha snorted and sat where he stood. "What're you reading?" he asked curiously.

Kagome looked down at her worn book. "Something very old and very fictional. I seem to recall that you weren't interested in anything other-worldly." To herself, she muttered, "Which is strange, considering what you are."

"Let me guess," Inuyasha smirked, "Is it all about forbidden love? Hopeless romance? _I_ seem to recall that you're a romantic."

She didn't say anything. Her book _was_ about a forbidden love.

"Nothing really changed, didn't it? Except for the fact that a couple of people are missing from our group." Inuyasha dropped down and landed in a crouch beside her and sat down cross-legged.

Sango and Miroku, besides Kikyou, always hung out with them when they attended the same high school. She gets plenty of letters from Sango weekly. Sango had fiercely promised, before she left with Miroku to travel around the world or something, that she wouldn't forget a single week. She was a great BFF.

"Yeah..." Kagome sighed before shaking her head. "You're still a big obnoxious jerk." She could feel his glare drill into the side of her head.

"Feh!"

That syllable made her laugh. It was like old times. Inuyasha was staring at her strangely until she was finished.

When she looked at him, he looked away and scooted away from her slightly. "How long were you and him together? You reek of his scent."

Kagome frowned. "I've been trying to help him ever since Kikyou died."

"Help him with what?" Inuyasha snorted, "The best way to help him is to send him to jail."

"What?" Kagome shouted, infuriated.

Inuyasha glanced at her, annoyed, but there was something deeper. Conflicting emotions went through his face before he settled on indifference. "Whatever."

Kagome lowered her shoulders. Usually, Inuyasha would argue if anyone yelled at him. What was with him now?

"He isn't worth arguing about, anyways," Inuyasha sighed and she could still sense some of the annoyance around him. "Just..." he glanced at her, golden orbs glimmering as the sun set, making everything glow with an orange light, "Just don't get hurt. I might do something I'll regret."

She tilted her head to the side a bit, trying to read him. He looked away and adjusted to pull something out of his back pocket.

"Here," he all but shoved it in her hands. "It's a welcome present," he muttered.

She looked down at the new, paper-back, fiction book. Over five-hundred pages of supernatural stuff. Smiling, she bumped his shoulder with her own, "Thank you."

Smirking, he bumped back.

* * *

Naraku had smelled him after the sun had completely gone down. Right as she entered through the door, his demonic senses had smelled Inuyasha's scent from where they made contact, around the new book she carried.

"It's just another present," Kagome tried to soothe.

His hands gripped her upper arms tightly and brought her close to him. "He's no good. You saw how hurt Kikyou was. You saw how much she cried."

Kagome shook her head. "It's over, Naraku. Just let her go..."

"No!" he nearly howled. "She'll never be gone. She has my heart. She's _mine_."

She started to be afraid of him. "Naraku, please. She's in a better place. She-"

He thrown her to the floor. She cried out as she slid against the wooden floor and stopped when she hit a desk leg. Pain erupted at the back of her head and she saw black stars. She hugged her books tightly even though she almost lost consciousness. Naraku gave her a sick look, "You're never going to replace her," he hissed and stormed outside.

She heard his car rip out of the driveway before she curled up into a ball and cried.

He didn't come home that night.

Kagome took a long hot shower and slept on the sofa to wait for him.

He didn't come home the next night.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she tried solving a Sudoku puzzle on the back porch. She was worried for Naraku, asking Ayame and Kouga and everyone around her to keep an eye out for him. She didn't tell Inuyasha yet.

Kouga had seen him sleeping in a crummy motel, adding an unneeded comment that he looked crazy.

She never saw him at work the past few days either. It made her intensely worried.

"Knock, knock," Inuyasha sat down next to her on the few steps the porch offered.

She looked up in surprise. "Inuyasha? What happened to you?" She pointed out the gauze wrapped around his head.

He smirked bitterly, "Your _husband_ hit me with a crowbar a few nights ago. I hope you don't mind that I beat the shit out of him."

Kagome brought a hand to her mouth, "I'm sorry, he-"

Inuyasha pressed his hand on top of her mouth, covering her own. "Save your excuses. I know why he did it. And I'm not accepting any apologies."

She uncovered her mouth, holding his. She rubbed tears that threatened to escape. "He left as soon as he smelled your scent on me. I didn't think he'd actually go after you."

His smirk dropped, "I know." He brought his free hand up, using his thumb to wipe a tear that fell. He cupped her cheek. "That's why I'm here. I wanted to know how you were doing by yourself." He blushed hard and took his hands away.

Kagome smiled sadly at the loss of warmth. "I'm okay. He does this more often than you think."

He snorted. "Some fiancee."

She set the book of puzzles down and turned to the woods. Her arms hugged her as she mumbled, "Maybe this is going too fast after all."

Another snort. He looked at the unfinished puzzles and stood up. "Come on. You can do something else besides wait for _him_." He pulled her up by her hand.

Kagome blushed as they walked into the forest. "Do what?"

"How good are you at video games?"

She rose a brow. "What's a video game?" she asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "Got your point."

A few hours later, Kagome dropped the remote just as the TV announced that Player 1 won. "You take pleasure in watching me lose, don't you?" she asked as he snickered.

"Not at all, sore loser."

"How old are you again?" Kagome grinned as he turned the power off and threw his arms on the back of the sofa, around her shoulders.

A corner of his mouth tilted up. "I don't give a damn what you think of me. I happen to like video games and comics and blaring rock music."

She laughed, "Nothing _has_ changed about you." She looked around his house. It was small and cozy and had the scent of the forest. A house Kagome loved.

He sniffed, "Ramen's done." He got up and Kagome followed him into the kitchen. He served the snack in two bowls and handed it to her along with chopsticks.

Kagome smiled as he pulled out a chair for her with his free hand and sat down before he sat down in his own. She looked at the other two chairs around the table. "Do you often get visitors?"

Inuyasha looked up and shrugged. She could see a sad longing in his eyes that said _I wish._ "Kouga and another guy from my job place come to play cards every other weekend. That's all. Ayame visits from time to time too. I don't really know anyone else that can come over."

Kagome frowned slightly, "Ayame told me you liked privacy. That it was why you picked the middle of the forest to build your home."

He glanced at her, twisting the chopsticks in his ramen. "You know how much some people don't like half-demons. I hid here to get away from that."

Kagome dropped her gaze. "I remember." Being half-demon meant being alone. He had told Kikyou that once. Kagome was hanging out with them at that time.

"It's best actually living alone than feeling alone in a crowded area," Inuyasha sighed and looked at his ramen. "Looks like this is going to be a waste." Losing his appetite, he pushed it away from him.

"Sorry." Kagome blushed and glanced out the window. "It's getting pretty late."

Inuyasha stood and stopped her when they left the kitchen. "Kagome. Naraku doesn't deserve you. You don't deserve the way he treats you."

Kagome looked up at him. "I can't just leave. He needs my help. I don't want him to end up like Kikyou..."

He scowled slightly. "Send him to a professional. You aren't doing anything to change him. He's treating you like a toy he could throw away."

She tried tugging her hand out of his. He wouldn't release. "It just takes a while. He needs-"

He tugged her to him and she gasped when he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "He's just a constant reminder why Kikyou's gone in the first place," his voice sounded thick. "You need someone too. Before he drives you down the same path Kikyou took."

Kagome put her hands on his chest and tried pushing away from him. "Inuyasha-!"

He crushed his lips onto hers. Her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes teared up. She stayed perfectly still when he parted from her. His eyes were wide as she felt tears drip down her face. "Kagome... I can't stand the fact that Naraku has you and abuses you. Please, stay with me."

She was ashamed that she was even thinking about staying with him. She had a tortured soul on her shoulders, one she needed to help. One that could be home right now. "I-I have to go."

Inuyasha let her slip away and run out the door.

* * *

She didn't see Inuyasha for a month, when it started snowing for the upcoming winter. Naraku came back a week after Inuyasha had kissed her. His apologies seemed much more empty than the last ones. When she allowed him to make-up with her. She saw Inuyasha's face hovering over her besides her fiancee's. Her tongue was bleeding when she went to sleep that night after biting it when part of his name slipped out.

She occasionally saw Inuyasha talking with Kouga as they walked while she would read the book he gave her in the same spot that he had given her it. She dropped her gaze when Inuyasha raised his. Thinking about the kiss, blushing.

Naraku had only gotten worse. She went to sleep with fresh bruises almost every night now. She had stopped crying. She didn't know if it was endurance or acceptance that made her stop crying about Naraku. It made her heart ache.

He didn't touch her affectionately anymore. She found herself falling deeper into some kind of depression. Her heart felt clenched in his fist every time she would look at him.

After a week of depression, where she would just sit at her tree's base and get lost in her thoughts, Inuyasha finally spoke to her.

He was worried about her. He told her that he's available if she ever needed him. His door would always be open to welcome her in, no matter what happened between them.

Kagome only nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder, whispering a soft, "Thank you." Inuyasha didn't move, only grunted to show he heard.

When blood was drawn again, when Naraku stormed out again, she went to his house. Inuyasha remained silent as he cleaned and bandaged the shallow wounds. She wished to hear his rough opinions about Naraku again, to show that he disapproved of her. She wanted another chance with him.

Inuyasha merely growled low as he cleaned the freely bleeding injuries. When she left, he stood by the door, the light from the inside shining behind him until she was out of his eyesight. Then the door closed.

She twisted her wedding ring nervously as she returned home. There was always, always, the chance that Naraku could be home. She knew she carried Inuyasha's scent. She knew Naraku would be mad.

She accepted it.

When she returned, however, she wasn't ready for the grotesque sight. Kikyou laid on the sofa, her face deathly pale as Naraku stroked her cheek. The scent of death and decomposing flesh overwhelmed her and made her choke and gag as she held the door's frame to hold her up.

Naraku brushed her hair. "Shh, Kikyou's sleeping." Naraku was dirty with her graveyard dirt.

Kagome sobbed as she covered her mouth. "Naraku! You... you..." she coughed again and averted her gaze from the sight.

"I have no more use for you, Kagome." Naraku said as he stood, grabbing the dirty shovel that was leaning against the wall. "You stupid slut."

"Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou," Kagome chanted through her sobs as she stared at her long dead cousin. Her eyes drifted up to Naraku and shrieked when the shovel came down. She ran inside, hearing the shovel come in contact with the wall. She picked up a standing lamp, the shade coming off as she yanked the plug out of the wall to protect herself.

With the lamp in hand, she struck as hard as she can to his head. The base of it got him and knocked him out cold.

Kagome dropped the make-shift weapon shakily. She stared at Naraku's body and bent down, touching his head, crying out when her hand came back red. She cried as she ran back out into the cold. Where she fell unconscious in the snow.

* * *

When she woke, she was hot and tucked tightly with a thick blanket next to a fireplace. A nasty cough shook her and she suddenly felt a hand against her cheek. She opened her eyes to meet concerned gold orbs.

The concern was mixed with anger. "Why the fuck were you laying in the snow? You stupid girl!" he growled. His words contradicted his actions as he gently helped her sit up and handed her a mug filled with steamy green tea.

Her eyes widened when the day's events came back to her. "K-K-Kikyou!" she stammered.

His anger faded instantly and he brushed her hair away from her face. "I called for help. She's going to be laid back to rest." He took her hands and tilt the cup to her mouth, urging her to drink. "Bastard didn't deserve any help, though." He sat on the edge of the sofa she laid on, next to her waist. "But I also reported him, he's going to a mental hospital as soon as he gets out of the medical one," he sounded proud of this fact.

Kagome took a small sip, "I c-couldn't help him."

"Keh! Neither could Kikyou," he replied.

"What?" Kagome rose her brows at him.

Inuyasha looked at her, searching her clueless eyes before turning towards her. "Naraku's really sadistic. He loves the pain of others. It messed with his mind. He _might_ have been good once upon a time. Two-faced bastard." He went solemn, dropping his cocky, confident aura. "Kikyou and I... we had a fight over what Naraku had told us. It was too late that I figured out Naraku told us separate stories about each other. Naraku wanted Kikyou for himself. You can figure out the rest."

Vaguely, Kagome can. Kikyou turned to Naraku for comfort from whatever story he sold to her. Then he turned violent, the way he acted with Kagome now. Kikyou had no escape. She didn't have anyone to run to who would understand. When she was pregnant with his child, she killed herself. It must have been very hard on Inuyasha, who still had loved Kikyou. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Keh... the past is over." Inuyasha grunted and looked at her again. "What will you do?"

Kagome worried her bottom lip at the thought. "I don't know. Start over?"

Inuyasha smirked and took her left hand, "May I?"

She dumbly nodded and watched as he took the beautiful, expensive ring Naraku gave her off and hurled it over his shoulder. It clattered somewhere and Kagome glanced at the way he threw it. Inuyasha caught her chin and turned her to him.

He leaned over her, hovering a breath away. "Can you start over with me?"

Kagome looked down at his tempting lips and licked her own. Already, she felt like she was melting under his heavy gaze. She rested a hand on his. "We need to take this slow," she blushed as the hand that gripped her chin slid over her cheek, his fingertips brushed into her hair. "I-I-"

"I'll wait as long as you want," he murmured and kissed her lips gently. This time, she accepted him, holding him close to her. She wasn't falling in dark, empty air anymore, she was soaring towards a beautiful sunset.

* * *

A/N: Wow, longest one-shot I have so far. Don't forget to review!


End file.
